


Parchment Scraps

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing is obsolete in Irken culture, but sometimes it can serve a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parchment Scraps

Parchment is obsolete. It’s bulky when collected in the bundles Red has stored away, each given special time to be read and re-read. It’s fragile and some of the letters have been unfolded to the point of being strips of prose. It’s hard to find, especially since most things are done digital.  
But every single leader his co-leader and partner leaves is treasured.   
Most start with a simple “I love you” followed by a petname. Some are absolutely archaic and others are self-made.  
Parchment is obsolete but these letters are not.


End file.
